The Forgetten Kari
by Lady Ashley
Summary: What don't they understand about just wanting to go home? Nothing. All Kari, and her brother; Peter, they just want to get back home, to their world... Just a few things, it's the other counties that often get in their way... Will they be their forever? Or will they make it back to their home to their mom and dad; Felicia and Ludwig... (I Don't own hetalia or the gender bends)


((Another hetalia fanfic, very many ships and genderbends. Female, Northern/Southern Italy, England, China, Canada, more will be added. And Hetalia doesn't belong to me))

The Forgotten Kari.

_Another dream? Damn it. It's hard to be in this world, but constant memories coming back doesn't help. I miss my family, and of course I'm stuck here, with my idiot brother, an those idiotic counties. What can I say? Hmm? My life was once so care free... now look at it... I'm Berlin, and my brother got to be Rome. The weird thing is, we aren't with the Axis, we're with no one. Neutral to simply put it. _

I sat quietly under the big tree in the grassy field, it was fair away from the house. I looked over to my left, I could see my house lit by the lights, and it was so quite over here but so load over there.

I didn't want to join the party, I don't really care if it was meant for my twin brother and me. Well it was more meant to him, that's what it felt like. My brother was the best at everything, me, not so much, I'm clumsy, and everything the opposite of my brother.

He had brown amber hair much like my mother, and beautiful dark brown eyes, he was built in a muscular way, and he was tall. He seemed a lot like dad, but he had brown eyes and hair.

Then there's me, I had long blonde hair, piercing silver eyes, I had no muscle what so ever, I was thin as a tooth pick, I was also tall, but I was all arms and legs, so I always felt awkward feeling like I haven't grown into this body yet.

Today was our twelfth birthday. My mom, Felecia, planned this party for my brother and I, but I think we all know I wasn't coming.

I look at all the kids in the house, there was, Annabeth, and Eric. They were Alfred's and Alice's kids. Then there was Fanny, she was the adopted daughter of Francis, she once lived alone on the streets, she now had a loving dad. Then there was Arianna, she was my cousin, then her older brother: Alejandro, he was my brothers best friend, but he was always a bitch to me. Their parents were Antonio, and my mom's sister: Lovina. She always disliked my dad, and I never knew why. Then there was Valentina, she was my best friend, her mom, Chun-Yan, and her dad Ivan, were fairly nice people though her dad is a little on the crazy side. Then there was Matthew, he was going to be a big brother soon, he was also my cousin, his parents were Mattie, and Gilbert, my dad's older brother.

I wanted to go down to the party and talk to Valentina, but Eric, and my brother were too busy hitting on her. It made me mad, if I flirted with anyone, it was not ok, but with my brother, no one cares, it's unfair. I was kept from doing anything.

Want a video game? Nope, too violent, here read this book.

Then my brother: Sure! We'll get you this video game!

I was starting to wonder what was going on in the party, so then I finally picked to go back to the house, the cold breeze hit my bare skin, I shivered a little, my green T-shirt and jeans were probably not enough.

I get my hair tail, and put my hair in a messy pony tail, I don't really care what I look like, just as long I don't look horrid.

Then I grabbed my dark green jacket putting it on then going to the house.

As soon as I got down there I saw Elizabeth and her husband Roderick, they didn't have any children yet, but I'm guess they're here to talk to my parents.

As soon as I get inside, sense I snuck through the back door, no eyes were pointed at me. That was a welcome relief, then as I walk out of the den, I see the party, Adults talking, kids about my age running around, and talking.

Then I look behind me, it was mom.

"Kari, Ve~ why aren't you out there enjoying the party?" Her amber eyes met mine, I had a curl that didn't want to stay with my hair also, I was about to say something when she nudged me into the room full of people.

Then my idiot brother spoke in Italian, "Guarda chi è entrato nel partito" (Look Who joined the party)

Few kids knew what he said, but then I spoke back in German. "Halt den Mund Bruder" (Shut up brother.)

Our mom was Italian, and our dad was German, so we could speak several different languages at ease.

Then Valentina came to me giving me a big hug, I hugged back, her brown hair was a mix of blonde and black, her eye color was dark brown, and she was wearing a red dress like thing, I'm not sure how it explain it. It was a lot like a dress is all I have to say.

"I haven't seen you all day aru!" She said, I thought her accent was so cute, her mother also had the same accent. Yet she didn't have a trace of her father's accent.

"Tina! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Kari, you have to help me! Eric and your brother won't leave me alone!"

"Then let's go upstairs. I'll talk to my bruder later."

"But my parents want me to be down here with everyone else aru!"  
>"Why? Don't they know not everyone is nice?"<p>

"Yeah, but I guess they want me to make more friends."

"I'm guessing they're not fond of me…"

"Don't say that!"  
>"Sorry… But let's go enjoy the music!"<p>

Then a girl with dark brown hair came up to us, she had moss green eyes matching a leaf, she was a little smaller than me, she Was Arianna. "Um, hola guys…"

"Hi Ari-aru! Need anything?" Valentina asked.

"I-I was hoping I could hang out with you guys, because you guys are so kind to me." Arianna twiddled her thumbs a little looking at us.

"Si, you can." I said, Arianna was always sweet, funny, and kind. I am surprised that everyone wasn't her friend.

"gracias!" She said happily that they didn't push her away.

"And, next time you don't need to ask aru!" Valentina said, shaking Arianna's hand.

"Yeah, just join us." I smiled, grabbing both of Vanentian's and Arianna's hand, dragging them to a corner so we could talk and hear each other.

We went to a corner and talked quietly, the adults left all of the kids in the living room to do whatever. The adults went into the study, they were talking about stuff, and maybe having a few drinks.

I never found what they were saying interesting, I always found it boring as hell. Global warming! And other boring things.

Since my brother is a slight child on the inside he needed presents, of course, most of them were his, I got the cards.

"Schwester (Sister)! Get over here!" I heard my brother yell at me.

So of course I went to him, he handed me a present that said: To Kari, from you loving fratello (Brother). I raised my eyebrow at him, was he seriously giving me something, that never happens. I started to think that this was some kind of trap, but if I didn't open it I would be seen as rude for not accepting my brother's gift.

The wrapping paper was covered in flowers, I have never understood why girls like flowers. They're just plants, they look like that so bees would come to them, I just see nature, nothing valuable.

Annabeth and Eric were hiding their snickers behind my brother, so was Alejandro, but I didn't see them snickering. Then Matthew was watching unknowing of what was going on.

I sighed, and started unwrapping the gift. I felt good when nothing popped in my face when I unwrapped it. It was a cylinder like thing. I thought it was one of those snake jumpy out things, so I pointed it up and started to open it. Nothing happened then I looked in it, glue then splattered on my face, luckily not hitting me in the eyes, then Eric dumped glitter on me when I was in shock from the glue. It was girly, neon pink glitter. I was about to yell, but then Alejandro threw a tomato at my face, I swear, I was just about to smack the fuck out of the person closest to me. Then my brother did the last straw. While glitter was stuck to me, my hands, everything, and tomamto juice dripping off of me, he took a few pictures, and threw some flowers that he probably picked from the back yard. I Stood up and started to storm off. I then looked at my brother, before anyone could stop me.

"Fick dich Fratello!" Then I stormed off to my room, leaving Arianna and Valentina behind. I locked the door, looking into my mirror, I was covered in glitter, red stains, and fucking flowers. I Knew I couldn't prank him back even if I tried…

_Those are the days I truly miss, I was never looking into a barrel of a gun, or the one pulling the god forsaken trigger._


End file.
